


Boring movie, drunkie night

by bubu_s



Series: Hormonal one shots I wrote when I was like 12 and knew nothing about sex [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Choking, Gangbang, Healthy Relationships, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, blowjob, kinda fluff at the end too?, kinda hurt/comfort at the end?, they are just horny friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 20:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30111246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubu_s/pseuds/bubu_s
Summary: That movie really turns them on
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Mark Lee/Lee Taeyong, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Mark Lee/Nakamoto Yuta, Mark Lee/Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta, Mark Lee/Nakamoto Yuta
Series: Hormonal one shots I wrote when I was like 12 and knew nothing about sex [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2215707
Kudos: 7





	Boring movie, drunkie night

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what the fuck happened on my mind when I was 12, I hope you COULD read this <3

We were in the living room and Yuta arrived with beers and snacks.

"Let's have a good time," he said. We smiled and went over to the table to start drinking.

Between beer and beer the atmosphere (as usual) began to slowly rise in tone.

We had put a movie on the TV and the actors had started a sex scene.

We were all quite uncomfortable, _turned on_.

"God..." there was a moment of silence in which we looked at each other. "Are we all thinking the same thing?" we laugh.

"As much as you laugh, I have an erection and it does not seem funny to me."

"Poor boy..." Taeyong slowly approached me. "Don't be jealous, love" he whispered in my ear and then slowly kissed my neck.

"As long as no one makes you moan like me..." I replied smiling. "I'm lying baby, enjoy," I smiled but a moan distracted me.

"Mgh... Mark..." I turned my face to see the scene of Mark giving Yuta a blowjob. "Shit... ah... mmh..." Nothing surprising.

"Quick" said Taeyong before sitting on my legs, he smiled at me and came over to kiss me while he slowly moved his hips, rubbing his butt over my shaft. "Mmh..." he moaned on my lips before kissing me again. He was lowering the kisses until he reached my neck and gave me some hickeys.

:Guys let's go to the room," I spoke. We got up and walked into Taeyong's room, threw ourselves onto the king bed and got on with it.

Yuta and Mark were already completely naked and I and Taeyong were taking off our clothes and throwing them away who knows where.

I opened the nightstand and took out a bottle of lube along with a couple of condoms.

I felt like hands were surrounding me and I turned to see that it was Mark, I took him by the neck and went over to kiss him. I laid him on the bed, I positioned myself on him and I was distributing kisses down his neck until I reached his chest.

"A-ah..." I heard Taeyong next to me.

"What do you like?" I asked Mark as he kissed his waist. He took my hand and moved it to his neck. I smiled at him. "Let me know if it hurts, okay?" he agreed.

"Mgh..." I moved a little to see Taeyong, Yuta was putting her fingers in the entrance of him while he kissed his abdomen. "M-more..." if it was possible to be more excited, well he was. I took the bottle of lube and spread some on my fingers.

I took Mark's legs and spread them a bit to start stretching him.

"Mgh..." His jaw clenched. I went over to kiss him to distract him. "God, you do it so right" I smiled. "I think I'm ready..."

"You think?"

"I don't have the size of your penis etched in my memory, Jaehyun, I know I'm ready for Yuta I don't know if for you" we laugh.

"Okay." I pulled my fingers from his entrance to which he moaned softly. I took a condom and put it on. "Easy," I said as I placed myself between his legs and began to insert myself inside him. I took his hand and he squeezed it gently.

"Mgh..."

"Hurts?"

"No... it's perfect" I walked in completely and stood still for a while. I felt hands on my back and then saw them on my waist and realized that it was Taeyong.

He distributed kisses to my shoulders and then slowly kissed my neck, my weak point.

"A-ah... mgh..." I moaned softly. He walked away and then stood next to Mark and got close to his waist. He kissed his abdomen and then took his member and introduced it to his mouth.

"Move," Mark told me as he gently moved his hips. I started to go in and out of him slowly. "God..." he sighed. "You'll make me finish fast..." Taeyong stopped sucking his member to go back to Yuta. I leaned over Mark and took his neck to begin to choke him gently. "A-ah..." I heard his moans broken by the lack of air. I sped up the thrusts. "Mmh... more," I smiled. I took my hands from his neck for a moment to take his waist and start to thrust him more strongly.

"You like it?"

"Yes..." While I penetrated him I took the bottle of lubricant and put it on his member to start masturbating him. I accelerated the thrusts as much as I could, touching his prostate several times."Sh... oh shit... fuck... mmhh... more..." I accelerated the movement of my hand, jerking him off quickly. "I-I'm close..." I smiled and stopped masturbating him. "Ah ah..." I moved my hands again towards his neck, it I squeezed gently. "Mmhh... y-yeah... g-god... mgh... m-I'm going to... ah... mghh shit...

"What are you going to do?" I laughed amused.

"I-I'm going to c-cum... mmh... a-ah..." repeatedly touched his prostate until I saw how he tensed and then reached orgasm. "Ah... ahh! he moaned loudly. I smiled at him and went over to kiss him. I slowly came out of him and felt him gently bite my lip. I got up to go to throw the condom in the trash can and took another one, laying it on the bedside table. I went back to Mark who was now sitting, regaining his composure, and sat on his lap to kiss him.

"You did well," I smiled at him. "Did I hurt you or something?"

"No, it was okay" we brought our lips together again gently.

"Let's help the boys better."

"And you still don't come."

"I will at some point," I took out some tissues and cleaned his abdomen which had been full of cum. I looked at him for a few seconds and went over to kiss him. I got up and took another condom, opened it and put it on. We moved a little, staying next to Yuta and Taeyong. "Love..." I smiled at him. Taeyong was on Yuta, penetrating himself. I took him from behind and I was leaving kisses on his shoulders and his neck.

"Ah..." I heard his moans that turned me on so much. Yuta approached Taeyong to kiss him.

"Get on four," Yuta growled.

"Yes..." he nodded and moved onto his stomach. I took the bottle of lube and handed it to Yuta.

"Here, lube him some more, Taeyong hurts easy..." He nodded and spread the gel over his member and poured some more into Taeyong's entrance. He took him by the hips and rammed him again.

"Baby" I told him. "Suck," I placed my shaft in front of his face and he introduced it into his mouth "Ah... like this..." In my dick I felt the vibration of all his moans which were silenced by it. I took his hair to set the rhythm. "Yes baby... I'm close..." I felt as Mark distributed kisses to my neck, leaving some hickeys. "Mgh... God... I'm going to come...I'm gonna cum, I'mgonnacum! Imma-" I said to accelerate the movement and end up cumming. I sighed and pulled my member out of his mouth. I took the condom and threw it in the garbage can.

"Ah... ahh... mmhh... I-I'm going to cum..." Taeyong whispered. Yuta accelerated the thrusts, making him moan louder. "Ahh ahh a-ahhh!" He moaned high-pitched as he came and fell on the bed. Yuta came out of him slowly, changed his condom and went back to the bed, sat down, leaning his back on the back of it. I crawled over to him and smiled at him.

"Are you still not cumming?"

"Still not..."

"God that endurance..."

"Taeyong did great tho," he smiled. I went over to kiss him as he touched his body.

"Guys, rest up," I said to Mark and Taeyong as he looked for the lube. "I'll take care of it, you did well," I smiled at them. I kissed Yuta again and I lowered the kisses to his neck.

"Mmh ..." he moaned softly. I lowered the kisses to his chest and kissed his nipples until they were completely erect, I continued down his abdomen and when I reached his crotch I took the lubricant and threw myself into my hands.

"Can I?" I asked.

"Do it," he leaned back, spreading his legs slightly. I inserted my fingers slowly in the entrance of him. "A little more in..." he told me. I put my fingers in a little more, touching his prostate. "Mmgh... yes there."

"Let me know if something hurts," I told him and he nodded. I brought my face close to his member and began to suck him while introducing my fingers to the entrance of him.

"F-faster..." I sped up my movements. "I-I'm gonna..." he whispered. I touched his prostate several times until he reached orgasm. "Ahh...!" he moaned loudly. "Great." Yuta rested a second before going up to throw his condom in the trash can and I took some tissues to clean off the lubricant.

"It was good," I sighed, throwing myself onto the bed. Mark and Taeyong were kissing. "Mark give me back my boyfriend," I laughed.

"He kiss well," he complained. Taeyong smiled and pulled away from Mark to stand next to me.

"How are you?"

"It was good... Yuta did it great, I would say almost and like you" I smiled at him and went over to kiss him. "Here are your boxers" he pointed to the corner of the bed. "And next to it are mine..." he laughed he. We put on our underwear.

"If you hadn't sucked me off so well, I wouldn't have lost my clothes," I heard Yuta complain as he pulled on his underwear next to Mark.

"Jaehyun..." I heard Taeyong whisper to me. "I love you" I went over to kiss him. He moved slowly until he was sitting on top of me.

"B-but it's just..." I heard Mark's voice between sobs. We broke the kiss quickly to see what was going on.

"No honey, no. You aren't interrupting anything"

"B-but..."

"Neither but nor anything baby... you _are_ enough, fuck what did they do to make you think like that."

"Nothing..."

"Mark," I spoke and approached him. "Easy," I whispered before hugging him. "Easy, cutie."

"Jaehyun..."

"Shh... calm down" I gently stroked his back and parted the hug. I looked into his eyes and went over to kiss him. "You're beautiful," I smiled at him. He nodded.

"Love..." Mark whispered looking for the arms of his boyfriend, who hugged him at that moment.

"I love you, too much, I don't want you to think things like that." They settled on the bed, Yuta sitting up and leaning his back on the back of the bed and Mark sitting on his lap. "What made you think that?"

"Jaehyun didn't cum with me..." I widened my eyes in disbelief.

"Mark, my pretty boy..." I whispered. "You did great..." I told him, I wasn't lying "But you had already run for a longer time and that's why you came before... I wasn't going to continue if you had already come, beautiful,” I spoke softly.

"You listened?" Yuta asked him. Mark nodded. They approached to kiss and stayed with their faces together and their eyes closed. "I love you."

"I love you too," he smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> did you really read that? Thanks dude


End file.
